The Kapisi Tournament
Pre-Tournament The entire galaxy community was welcomed to a open tournament by Sean Morabito who almost all galaxy players know. Sean organized a tourney for fun so that an organized event could be held to determine which group in galaxy was the strongest and most skilled. The winning team of the tourney would receive a Kapisi Carrier, currently only obtainable by buying Galaxy merchandise. Note to the right, the tournament only ended up receiving participants from the 5 strongest factions in Galaxy. Tourney Events The Tourney lasted for several weeks due the fact that it took the participating faction a lot of time to get ready and be available. Match-1 The first Battle to take place was Blood Ravens Vs. Solar Crest, Solar Crest had the upper hand from the middle of the match swarming Blood Ravens base with varying battleships. Blood Ravens had a great active defense of Sentaliz's and certainly destroyed more ships than the lost but ended up losing their base in the process. Solar crest would advance to the next round. Match-2 (Cancelled) Match 2 was alleged to be the final match after the SC Vs. BR match was decided. This would be an all out free for all (following the rules) between TC The cultists, VC/DC Vanguard Coalition/Delicate Chaos, SC Solar Crest, and CI Cobra Imperium. The match to say the least was laggy from the start as ~30 ships spawned in simultaneously. Shortly before the mining period was to end the server crashed, the general hypothesis was that the server couldn't handle all the ships at once. This would spare the tourney into 3 more matches. Intermission The Makeup would be a battle between CI Vs. VC/DC and TC Vs. SC This match up was changed due to solar crest not being able to make the match on time with the cultists and the compromise would be one final match with the three remaining factions. A 1v1v1 free for all styled match Match-3 Match 3 was held at 10:30 am ACDT (between 4:30pm in eastern america and 7:30pm in western america). The Round started on time as planned and with no Server issues it was set to be a good game. After the mining period ended Sean sent an order for a large battle to be held at mega base to start off the attack period, VC/DC took the lead with 2 kills at mega and retreated back to their starbase, CI and TC Dived their star base getting 1 kill and losing a Ridge Breaker and a Witch in the process, Giving VC/DC the oppurtunity to attack star bases now. The next 25 minutes would be a stand still as VC/DC's forces close in on TC's Starbase and make their way back to mega base as they see TC's defenses. At mega base VC is swarmed by half of TC's forces and a small dreadnought platoon from CI forcing them to retreat back to their main base. During the 15 minute period VC/DC takes to heal their ships TC and CI are seen what was called feeding ships to each other so they could both achieve 4 kills. VC/DC Warps in to kill TC's base whilst CI warps to kill VC/DC's base. VC/DC Warps back to their base and TC follows them back. CI gets the kill on the star base while TC kills CI attacking ships getting 2 witch kills and a nemesis kill, VC gets 1 nemesis kill and 1 warlock kill while defending. With CI losing so many ships in the seige TC warped to CI base and destroyed it while CI was spawning in new ships. SC realizing their defeat made no opposition after their star base was hulled. After-Math When the tournament's final match ended their was a heated discussion on galaxy's official discord with O_zumi and Sean discussing plans to fix this. The majority of the galaxy community was upset with the turnouts because of the aforementioned feeding case which Sean stated wasn't teaming. 2 days later after Sean had received several hateful messages and feedback the tournament would be permanently cancelled and any new tournaments are likely to never to happen. Category:Browse